halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
In Halo 3 does Master Chief wear Mark VI? Are we completely sure that the newest pictures of the Chief are in Mark VI? The color looks kind of different...I think we should remove the image because of the possibility that it is Mark VII.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I think I agree. The newest images of the Chief from H3 are most likely the Mark VII(or whatever the folks at Bungie decide to call the next version;) So we shouldn't presume to know the facts regarding it's designation...even though it's very likely. It's almost definitely not the Mark VI, though. For the same reason we should label any references to the Mark VII armor as speculation, since we don't have factual data on it yet. Keep the images, because they are dynamic, but don't mislead the readers.--Cu Roi 19:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, if you look at a zoomed in picture of the new halo 3 hoodie, there is a caption below the MC saying: UNSC Mark VI Mjolnir --Dockman 22:53, 5 January 2007 (UTC) What if it is mark vi.2?? I wouldn't call it VI or VII yet. Wait until the game is out. Although Bungie is in love with seven.... 65.87.44.196 10:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Good point on the VII(7) issue. but it looks mostly the same and performs the same. maybe he just got it repainted in halo 3 losing the shine and flecks of battle damage. How could it possibly be Mark VII armor? When would he have gotten it? He was wearing Mark VI armor in Halo 2 and he went straight into the fight from there. He had it on when he went into Truth's ship and hit Earth's atmosphere with it on. I don't see any possible way it could be Mark VII.--Praetorian452 19:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) GoO Spartans had Mark VI Armour! The article states that John is the only one to have received VI. However, if you look on the cover of GoO, a Spartan wearing VI is in the background. :That's Kurt in the MJOLNIR MARK V armor!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) who assumes that They were the only ones wearing Mark V? i was always under the assumption that everyone was getting the new armour-Fred swaps damaged parts of his Mark V with someone who had died! why would they be the only ones to have it? :*What in god's name did you just say? CaptainAdamGraves 04:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::*read the article. under the Mark V heading, it has what i'm talking about. :I thought that they got the Mark VI parts from a secret weapons locker deep under the base. Kerek 09:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's Mark VI Because Halo 2 Takes course over a very, very, very short period of time so I don't think there would be enough time to even make a Mark VII! Kerek 09:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kurt-051 have received the cut down version of the MJOLNIR armor, it was mentioned in Ghost of Onyx (or did I carelessly misread the article?)--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Kurt has his old MJOLNIR suit, but he chooses to wear his SPI armor instead because he doesn't want to feel separate from his S-III unit. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) No, I am talking about the distribution of the armor, Kurt received one, why his his name not written on the article?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) On the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it is Kelly in MJOLNIR Mark V armor because Dr. Halsey kiddnapped her in Halo: First Strike.-- MCDBBlits 18:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Wasn't it like this? *Fred- Mark VI *Will- Mark VI *Linda- Mark VI *Kelly- Mark V *Kurt- SPI Mark II Cuz kelly wouldn't have recieved upgrades, (Dr. Halsey's fault) But Blue Team surely would have. The UNSC would have given Blue Team all the support they could have. Plus I think Kurt only had the Mark IV because it was his origional suit (I think anyway. forgive me if I am wrong) --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *I think I read somewhere that some of the Spartans upgraded the Mk. V with some of the Mk. VI components like the helmet. I forgot where though. Can someone confirm? Leonidas-300 04:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Right, this is how i know it: Its not been said who has what armour, however as far as i know only John-117 recieved the Mk. VI because it was far to expensive. Blue team however recieved upgrades, giving them the 'V.5' armour with parts of the VI installed on thier V armour. Kurt did not have Mk. IV armour, he had the SPI Mk. II. --Ajax 013 09:04, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Thats what I said, he was wearing SPI Mark II but thae armor in his locker (the one he didn't wear) would have been a Mark IV MJOLNIR armor i think. And why does everyone assume that the Mark VI would be to expensive for the other Spartans to upgrade? the parts the other spartans got on Reach were prototypes. I think. so does anyone have sources on the whole "Mk. VI was to expensive" thing? --Rear Admiral Jacob Rathens 03:34, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry to bump old discussion but i'd like to nore that cover of GoO is just ART! So all other Spartans probably don't have Mark VI Master Chief is NOT wearing Mark VII armor in Halo 3 "Time" Some believe that the chances of the Master Chief wearing Mjolnir Mark VII armor is impossible, saying that 'there was no chance for him to acquire the armor because the Covenant already had control of Earth.' Indeed, it seems unlikely that John would have the time to acquire such a high tech piece of armor, considering the Covenant had control of most of Earth when he returned aboard the Prophet's ship. Some also believe that small parts of the armor were exchanged for newer, more upgraded parts. And this might lead Bungie to call it 'Mjolnir Mark VII', because of the new parts. Other theories could be the possibility of the armor's color wearing out from countless battles. The green color would slowly dissipate and turn into an olive green, then from that onto an olive green/brown. This might be another reason why the Master Chief's armor appears brownish instead of the normal green. Well, I think that the gloves is slightly different, and the HUD is definetly a big change. There might be a long period after Halo 2, so it appears so Master Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Well I think while the Forerunner Ship jumped there was a gap whilte they were in Slipspace so the Chief may have may have Mark VII or Mark 6.5 and there is no evidence that all of Earth is under control because Blue Team has been killing all of them. There is a period between Halo 3, and Master Chief must have gone through a fight without killing himself. if he's using Mark VI he could have died a long time ago. It must be an upgraded oneMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The UNSC would not put the mark 6 in production just to turn around as little as a mounth later and put a mark 7 into production, its at best an upgraded mark 6 and as stated in the fall of Reach when the mark 4 was retired it had long lost its color.-- MCDBBlits 18:11, 28 May 2007 (UTC) That's not the point, when Mark VI was produced the world is not at high risk at Covenant invasion, they are not at the point of ruining Earth, but at the end of Halo 2 the Flood, Covenants are boarding Earth, and it seems that might need a better armor for the MC to defend Earth. If he is still wearing the batty old Mark VI than he would have died in the blast in Starry Night Trailer. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Who said Earth is completely Covenant controlled at the start of H3? There could of been time between the Prophet's ship landing and the complete capture of Earth. You just don't know if there was time for a new suit to be made and issued until they release the game. Unless you work at Bungie or something. Teflon4 11:42, 6 July 2007 (UTC) During the Beta we were given access to the "Standard Mjolnir armour" that the Master Chief is wearing during Halo 3. When you clicked down the righ thumb stick you could zoom in about 2X. On either the bottom left of right hand corners of this 'in helmet view' it stated that the suit in use was a Mark VI. Check the beta videos if you need to. But I think that's fairly conclusive proof. Not really. Bungie might of put it in there for you super searching nerds. THe armour from the 2007 tralier looks as green as even which means it could have been upgrated and is brand new looking. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I'm just going to say this: so far, every new mark has had at least 1 MAJOR change. From MKIII to MKIV it was reactive metal for faster movements instead of a robotic exoskeleton. From MKIV to MKV it was energy shields and room for a starship grade AI. from MKV to MKVI it was healing capabilities. (don't pretend the 'shield upgrade' actually helped. Or did the Covies at the same time upgrade their plasma rifles? You tell me. Either case, not a major change) In Halo 3, you get new gloves, and perhaps a paint job. New Mark? I don't think so.--CGD 19:49, 3 August 2007 (UTC) where is the mark II armour mentioned in all my time playing halo reading the books and looking around here this is the first instance i have ever heard of the mark II armour can somebody tell me where it is mentioned --Fatman ninja 18:23, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I think they might have mentioned it in Fall of Reach, I am not sure, but I've seen something similar about it tooMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Maby it was just ASSUMED!? I thought the exo armor the trainers use to train against the S-II in Fall of Reach was the begginings of the MJOLNIR armors development -- MCDBBlits 18:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I don't think anyone ever mentions "MJOLNIR" MkI, MkII or MkIII. The exoskeleton Mk1 is mentioned in "Fall of Reach" but Dr H stated that for project Mjolnir the design concept of the exoskeleton projects had to be scraped and Mjolnir was redesigned from the ground up; wich would give the Mjolnir its own Mk I, II, and III. Page 70 Fall of Reach. Personally, I don't feel that the Mjolnir system was ever plugged in or used broadcast power. Dagger133 04:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) This is exactly the same as the wikipedia article... They just changed a couple of words-- Black Mercy 18:35, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Master Chief Petty Officer 04:34, 3 March 2007 (UTC) But not the talk page Armor Shields I heard that after 20 shield depletes/recharges the shields stop working,Is that true? --Mac10&Cheese 23:28, 18 March 2007 I don't think so. In game you can do more than that. Plus, in First Strike the Master Chief's shields were damaged. I think Cortana damaged then when she teleported Chief. But I still don't think it is 20. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Well for one thing if you shoot someone with the sniper rifle 5 times.(shoot,recharge shoot,recharge etc.)you die. huh? now I'm confused. I still think it recharges indefinetly. --Captain Jacob Rathens 05:14, 8 July 2007 (UTC) In the game it will recharge every time it is hit. (unless you die). THough in game lore after Halo 1 it is replaced since it was highly damaged. It can be recharged in game forever. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Mystery Armor Where did you get that?--UNSC AI 20:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I know that, that's a picture from The Art of Halo. That's a pic from an early screenshot in 1999, the first announcment of the Halo game, actually!Master Chief Petty Officer 11:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :That was an early concept for MJOLNIR armor before it became what it is today. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I'm the guy who put it in so go ahead, Shower me with HATE Mail, I can take it! -- Ptowery 22:29, 19 April 2007 (UTC) WHO PUT THE FREAKING CLEAR TEMPLATE IN!?!? Anyway, it isn't hate mail. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) susposed to be MK1 I just like to know more about these concept arts after all, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Mark 1? I'm goint to remove the picture under mark 1. It's just an image of the halo that would be released for the pc, which means it is no longer cannon. WHAT THE??? WHO PUT MISTER CHIEF IN MARK 1???!!! Ptowery 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) The Mark I doesn't even have green armor on it. --Uneven elephant 22:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have a question... How come people like, let's say a Marine, how come they don't wear MJOLNIR Armor?--SWME 14:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *OK, I got my answer here. But this arises a new question; What was the reason regular humans died from wearing the armor? I don't see how.--SWME 21:28, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::The reason they died was because the suit's mechanics amplifies the wearers reflexes...a LOT(10fold, 100fold???) and the movements are so fast that normal human bones that have not been reinforced cannot move that fast and wind up tearing/breaking limbs just from sheer velocity. If you read Halo:The Fall of Reach, you'll read somewhere that a marine tried wearing the suit, but the reflexes were so fast that he spasmed and broke his own back.(lovely=)...yeah...Peace. 'I'm On Fire!' ''FeedTheFlame '' '' 00:17, 7 July 2007 (UTC) It looks like a plain armor to me, it doesn't looks like half a ton. ![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Well, appearances are deceiving. --Ghost 01:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Very deceiving. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Removed false image The armor from Halo Wars is not the Mk IV. The MJOLNIR Mk IV armor is identical to the Mk V but with a smaller backpack. The Halo Wars armor looks like the MJOLNIR Mk VI, so that's different MJOLNIR. Mk VII? I bet those are SPARTAN-IV. Either way, the Omega Spartans are NOT in Mark IV armor. --User:MLG Cheehwawa You might want to check your facts over alot. No mention is made that the two armor sets look identical in the books. Also seeing as the game is set in 2531-2551, during wihch the SPARTANS would be using Mk.IV MJOLNIR armor. And seeing as there aren't 'SPARTAN-IVs' (in fact by the start date there aren't even SPARTAN-IIIs) then it can be safely assumed that the armor is MK.IV. The image returns. --Ajax 013 17:29, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Correctly said, Ajax 013. --User:Mesz4160 Unlocking the armor I'm amazed no one has put this up yet. To get the helmet, you must achieve the Sargent rank in matchmaking. Working on getting the others. Kage Which helmet? Teflon4 06:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I do think there are some Halopedians who actually know about this, but I think they're just too lazy to put it up. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:30, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The Mk V helmet is an armour perm but the rest is notMaiar 12:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) available. Flipping Scorpains Does the MC actually use his strength to reposition tanks? The warthogs he can do but the 66 ton tanks? I think i have read that its a manipulation of the shield that allows him to move the tanks but i am not sure, anyone know for sure? I'm not even sure how could the armor help to flip a vehicle! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Well MC on his own can lift three times his own body weight, and with the prodigous boost of the MJOLNIR, three times that again. I imagine he wopuld just hunch down his body under one of the boogies then force himself up. Remember he's not lifting the 66 tons of HE spewing madness, he's just moving it over its inbalanced centre of gravity. And the armor helps in that it is not just protection, it is effectively an exo skeleton, the metal-liquid reactive gel layer is used instead of clunky Hydraulics. --Ajax 013 13:09, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I actually believe that it is a gameplay trick and that if Halo were real, he would not be able to flip the tank. There is no way he could flip something that massive. In real life circumstances, a real tank wouldn't even flip. It's just something to compensate for the fact that it can happen in the game. Like how Elephants can flip, and Marines can take more damage than you could in Legendary. XRoadToDawnX 17:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *In my opinion, I think Master Chief would be able to flip a Scorpian Tank with MJOLNIR armor. However, he would defiantly have to have an extremly hard and difficult time doing so, most likely using every single ounce of enhanced Spartan strength he has. Not like in the game where he suddenly, and magically make it flip over in, like, 2 seconds on a whim. Though, then again, he would really never have to because, like XRoadToDawnX stated above, a tank really wouldn't flip like it does in Halo. --User:Mesz4160 Okay, just as a thought experiment, I worked out VERY ROUGHLY what a spartan could carry. In Fall of Reach it states that an augmented Spartan (Not wearing the MJOLNIR armour) can carry three times their own body weight - this body weight is almost double the norm due to increased muscle density (so I'm taking the stats for Nicole from DOA4 at 168kg... yeah it isn't that canonical, but most of the character statistics were done by Bungie so I can assume they are right) So, unarmoured, a Spartan can carry 500kg (or roughly 1100 lbs). Armoured, their strength is doubled so can carry roughly 1 metric ton. Whether that is enough to flip a scorpion is questionable, but probably enough to flip a warthog... Diaboy 18:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I just want to point this out once, then I will never say it again, IT IS A GAME. Do you really want Bungie to go in and say 'oh no, they wouldn't be able to do that in real life, lets take it out', or do you want them to say, 'hey lets give our loyal fans and players a break for once and let them flip a f--king tank.' Also, in Halo 3, you can flip a bloody ELEPHANT. Now that that's done, I think Diaboy is very cleaver, and has way to much time on his hands.--Kre 'Nunumee 23:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Haha, I have to agree with you on both counts there! Diaboy 16:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Why are we using concept art as canon pics? Under the Mk.'s II and III we're using old concept art as if it was canon stuff. Why? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 16:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too...they shouldn't be there.-- Joshua 029 21:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) This also goes for the MK IV Halo Wars spartans-the cover shows the final armor designs which look a lot more accurate. This image needs to be changed. Mark I, II, III I think someone should add pics for the Mark I-III Prototypes. AND they should talk about Spartan-I Armor somwhere, I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY WORE!! --Spartan-299 18:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Why does it say that in that those pics at the bottom say that in Halo Wars they wear the Mark 5.Thats incorrect im fixing it.Sith Venator 23:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) First, the Mk 1-3's may have been either, powered exoskeleton, or the incomplete/failed prototypes of the last ones, or both. Second, how do you know whether its MK 4 or 5, the only difference is the size of the power pack and the addition of sheilds, the glowing spots.--Kre 'Nunumee 17:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Weight? As part of the trivia of MJOLNIR wieght it is said that the armor weighs in at 1000 pounds, or a half-ton. In Halo 2, on the Regret level , the armor begins to become bouyant when the Master Chief jumps in. It has been stated that the armor has a feature that enables the suit to change its density, that can be activated by the occupant and that automatically activates upon the user going unconscious. This would prevent Spartans from sinking to the bottom of an ocean and have to walk to shore to get out. Some other theories suggest that the hydrostatic gel keeps the suit afloat, or that the shields repel the water Would this have anything to do with the suits function to gravity and or wieght? MJOLNIR Armor sensor systems were tricked into thinking they were in a 10-G environment. The armor increased internal pressure to compensate and rendered them unconscious Random theory Before anyone else says this, or is oblivious to it, with no offense to you, buoyancy has nothing to do with weight, it is density that affects floating. The gel decreases density until it is less than water, and the suit will then float.--Kre 'Nunumee 23:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Spelling Noting my objection to the spelling of Armor in this article as Armour...i believe that Armor is canon, not Armour. ~ Georgiastrings 15 JAN 2009 - It doesn't say anywhere in Halo that american or british spellings are better. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I am currently reverting it back to Armor, but will need some assistance in this matter. Strings, I definitely know that as a fact myself, but Sub has been forcing the Commonwealth english just because "he believes it is right." Dibol 06:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) - Both are right. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) To be fair in this, I could say the same as you. as you force the american spelling I will force the Commonwealth spelling, but I've made a promise to overlook certain edit types. 5ub Comm71 06:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) - Nobody will force anything. Just leave it as is. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe we had this argument back in November. We've come to this deduction: Bungie made Halo, Bungie is an American developer Therefore, Halo is an American game :So, I'm afraid to say that American English (Damn Americans :P XD ) should be use as the standard language in all articles unless it was mentioned otherwise.5ub7ank(7alk) 06:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) - Fail. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ugh, but i was told that Commonwealth english spelling was accpted as well as American. 5ub Comm71 06:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :It is acceptable. Both spelling types are. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :The community, as I stated in my previous comment, has decided that the American English should be the standard language in all articles, unless it was noted otherwise. 5ub7ank(7alk) 06:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) - Fail. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I understand. 5ub Comm71 07:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, this doesn't make any sense. Yeah the game was made in America, but it is released worldwide, british spellings is still english, just different from some american spellings of words; they mean the same exact thing. A lot of americans even use british spellings instead of american, but the meaning doesn't change. Just e 22:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Since WHEN did the community ever have a vote or discussion as whole to decide the spelling acceptable on this wiki? The majority of users here are American and British, therefore BOTH spellings are acceptable. This has already been concluded by administration. It's unfair to say that Americans have to use british spellings and vice versa. I don't know where you got that idea Subtank, but no spelling decisions have been passed through the administration. Therefore, the rule stands as it always has done. BOTH SPELLINGS ARE ACCEPTABLE. If you see a british spelling, LEAVE IT ALONE. Same goes if you see an american spelling. Just leave it. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't it proposed in the Standards Council of Halopedia, with Forgottenlord who was the one proposing the language standard? -5ub7ank(7alk) 06:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm, well, I don't really see that as an official community vote that'd be effected throughout the entire wiki, though I don't see how changing spellings would be any different... It's unfair for anyone British too, cos that's just how they were taught to spell words and there's no proper spellings for english either. It's editors' preference anyway too. Just e 20:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Why does this mater? Wikipedia uses both British English and American English, and only a moron wouldn’t be able to understand what someone was getting at because a letter had been added or taken away, its not as if users are making up words lol it should be down to editor preference. --'Climax Void' . Also, HaloDude, your use of the strikeout to delete comments that you do not like but are completely valid is unnecessary and in my eyes a form of vandalism. Please stop. ~ Georgiastrings 16 JAN 2009 :Well... actually, the 'american english only' comments aren't valid according to a couple other admins, any form of english is acceptable on the wiki, not that he didn't like them. And I see changing forms of english as point whoring in my eyes. Just e 04:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, you can do two things. You can stick to accusing me of vandalism - in which case, you can answer to not only me, but to some other admins i've asked about this - who have agreed with me. I didn't strike them because I don't like them, I used the strike because the comments were getting stupid and to me, slightly racist. The whole "he's forcing the british spellings because he thinks it's right" argument was just a bit offensive. If you don't like it, file a complaint to the administration about me. I couldn't care less if you think that's a form of vandalism. The other option you have is to realise that i've striked pathetic arguments, typed a short explanation as a correction, and explained which type of spellings are allowed here. As for the standards council of Halopedia, Subtank, any rules made by them had to be approved, I don't think any were. And seeing as the Standards Council, and forgottenlord, are pretty much inactive, I don't think they count around here anymore. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 20:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) To do with the CQB armour There has been a user that has deleted some information regarding grey team and the use of the combat knife and it's relation to the CQB armour please help and clarify. 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 07:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) That would be me and to clarify what was posted is nothing more then speculation at best, never is it specify within the novel that Grey Team is wearing a variant of the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. Unless a source is provided, such speculation should remain independent of official canon. Durandal-217 19:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ensemble Studios, quite clever Most of you noticed of how much the Mark IV design armor has changed in the various screenshots during Halo Wars development. In fact the final Mark IV looks pretty much like the Mark V... This choice is the best possible in my opinion: remember in Halo: The Fall of Reach, the first time John sees his new Mark V armor? He states that "he knew it wasn't his own one, cause after many years was ruined and blackened due to firefights etc..", but he doesn't say that "It was quite different in appearence"... or something like that. So we have to deduce the two armors were almost identical, apart from the various technical improvements of course. 19:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) You're a little off on that assessment, he does notice it's quite difference in its appearance. Fall of Reach Chapter 27 Page 248 "This suit was spotless and its surface possessed a subtle metallic sheen. He noted the armor plates were slightly thicker, and the black underlayers had a more convoluted weave of components. The fusion pack was half again as large, and tiny luminous slits glowed near the articulation points." Vague on specifics but he does note the differences. Quite clever they are, but is it official is a question that still has no answer. Bungie has contradicted Ensemble with concept art for a MJOLNIR Mark IV in both The Art of Halo 3 and The Cole Protocol. My own opinion is that the version we see in TCP is the official Mark IV and that the one in Halo Wars is merely creative differences that should not really be considered canon.Durandal-217 20:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice analysis. As per Durandal-217, TCP should be considered the official Mark IV whereas the ones we see in Halo Wars is merely creative. In addition, to balance out the gameplay in Halo Wars, the Spartan-IIs (equipped with MJOLNIR Mk. IV) were given energy shields.-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:03, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Durandal is mistaken in saying that the MK IV was drawn in the Art of Halo 3. It is actually the Mk V; at the end of the book where they label different concepts, the Mjolnir concept on pg.4 is titled "Spartan, Mjolnir Mk V redux" by Isaac Hannaford. It was a concept when they were considering how the armor permutations were going to be implemented. If you look at the image, the armor was drawn in a manner that updated it to the current art style of the UNSC, but it was a concept that was not actually used. The final Mk V permutation in Halo 3 is just a helmet, and that helmet is a streamlined updated version of the one from Halo 1, as opposed to Hannafords Mk VI-like helmet. The Mk V as it has been presented in past media aligns poorly with the chunky, highly-detailed UNSC art style that exists in the present. As for the TCP image being the official MK IV as opposed to Halo Wars version, that is a much murkier issue. Last time I heard, Halo Wars was meant to be just as canon as Halo 1-3. If the Halo Wars version of the MK IV isn't even remotely canonical, then something is very wrong. Bungie had worked with them to make sure things were consistent, but if they let Ensemble create a false version of the MK IV as opposed to the official version, than what gives? The TCP image doesn't even show the entire armor; all there is is the upper torso, but not the legs. I think that there is something wrong if Bungie can't decide on what the official artistic look for Halo is, for they keep on changing it whenever they feel like it. It's like saying that the SMG looks like a banana in one place, and an apple in another. Surely they can do better with consistency. --Exalted Obliteration 07:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :The CQB, EVA, EOD, etc variants are all MJOLNIR Mark VI, yet all look different. There's nothing to say that the Halo Wars armour and that of The Cole Protocol's cover aren't the same Series, but slightly different variants of it. Or that the Mark V helmet isn't a Mark IV but with an upgraded onboard computer/neural interface suite. After all, that's what the UNSC did for its use with the Mark VI, and according to First Strike Mark VI components are compatible with Mark V armour. Given the flexibility of the MJOLNIR series, I don't see any reason at all why it has to conflict in canon. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I am not mistaken, I am fully aware of what it is labeled. However if you compare elements of the armor on page 4 of The Art of Halo 3 to the version on The Cole Protocol cover they match. Yes it was intended to be a revision of the MJOLNIR Mark V, but it didn't work, it looked nothing like the Mark V so it was discarded. However Bungie has had a history of taking older works or things that did not work and re tool them for something else. As an example the ODST design is largely based off of the original Master Chief sketch done by Shi Ki Wang. The Mark IV seen on the cover of The Cole Protocol is based off of two major things 1: The sketch seen in the Art of Halo 3, and 2: The original Master Chief model shown in the Mac World 99 trailer. Also to avoid further dispute, Isaac Hannaford did both the cover of The Cole Protocol and the sketch seen in Art of Halo 3, so it is more then likely he simply revisited his original idea and modified it for the Cover of TCP. Durandal-217 08:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Makes sense. However, a problem still exists; you have a fake Mjolnir Mk IV armor in an official part of the halo canon. Creative differences aside, you'd think that Bungie would have called Ensemble on what is obviously a glaring mistake and demand that they correct it, for that would mean that the armor of the Spartan II's in Halo Wars is all wrong. Given that the TCP armor is the Mjolnir Mk IV, then the version in Halo Wars should be identical in appearance, but it isn't. That would mean that Bungie gave them far too much leeway in their artistic interpretation of what things in Halo are supposed to look like, and was too lazy to force them to address the problem and show things correctly. In my book that is a glaring example negligence and outright incompetence. If you have a fictional universe represented visually, you want it to be 100% consistent, for you wind up having no meaningful appearance for things if they change every few years. For someone who follows a fictional canon, you want it to be as consistent as possible, for if it isn't, the canon becomes bloated with contradictions. This is one of them. If the TCP Mk IV is the correct one, then why didn't Bungie force Ensemble to redo the Spartan armor so it is the same as the piece by Hannaford? That is just sheer incompetence if they didn't make the Halo Wars team correct their mistake. --Exalted Obliteration 17:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :You bring up good points and I agree with most of them, however you must understand that since Halo 2 Bungie has been trying to patch so many things they messed up on after whatever happened during Halo 2s production. The great thing about Bungie was if anybody outside of Bungie wanted to work on something in the Halo universe they had to abide by their rules and ensure they everything was consistent. Unfortunately Bungie either doesn't want to keep that up or they can't simply because they no longer own the Halo IP, that and their overwhelming desire to create new IPs has left Halo to the Sharks. Now about Halo Wars people seem to think that Bungie and Ensemble worked really well together. The fact is there was very little collaboration going on with both party's because Bungie was too busy working on Halo 3 to really go over what Ensemble had. And Greg Devine confirmed this I cannot remember what interview, but I do remember, and correct me if I'm wrong, that Greg said something along the lines of "Bungie was very candid with Halo Wars they gave us the freedom to do what we wanted to do, because they had a lot of trust in us." Also add to that fact that Bungie was dying for their independence also left little room for them to sit down and review their stuff. Unfortunately, Halo Wars contradicts a lot of established canon in many regards, this isn't the place to discuss that matter of opinion but simply put, Halo Wars isn't as perfect or as canon as everyone wants to believe it is. For the MJOLNIR Mark IV I believe we need to reason that this was their creative idea that is no longer nor probably ever was considered part of the official canon. Until an official answer is given. And if I remember correctly a developer from Ensemble said that all of the units in Halo Wars had to be exaggerated in order to fit within the RTS genre (case in point the main example he had to refer to was the marines and their armor.) Durandal-217 07:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *well the Halo Wars and Cole Protocol armour don't look that different to me. Perhaps the forces in Halo Wars have bulked up armour because of the hazards of a planet that's been glassed Biased opinions The page says the latest design for the Mark .IV was non-canon.Well didnt bungie supervise Halo Wars,plus just like Star Wars where movie canon overrides everyting else in Halo its games override everything else.Sith Venator 03:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Remember that Durandal-217 revealed that there was very little correspondence and collaboration between Bungie and Ensemble, and Ensemble was allowed to do mostly what they wanted. Their representation of the Mk IV is wrong both in terms of functionality (shields) and appearance (doesn't match the TCP cover), as well as other canonical mistakes. That is why the game so strongly contradicts established canon, and one can only wonder why Bungie and Frank O'Connor allowed them stomp all over all previously established facts. --Exalted Obliteration 20:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, Bungie doesn't own Halo, Microsoft does. Also, the game has to be different for balance issues and to make it funner/easier to play.--Kre 'Nunumee 21:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) That's obvious to all of us, but that doesn't change the fact that Ensemble/Robot Entertainment was able to get away with such blatant mistakes. Interestingly the "shields" have been stated on a few occasions by Robot Ent. as the MJOLNIR armor repairing itself, which is a feature that has never been shown in Halo canon, not even hinted at, and simply doesn't make sense. These statements were made in response to inquiries following the game's release, strongly indicating that it is an excuse for their deliberate incompetence. Even though the MJOLNIR system can be modified, the only parts of the armor that we have seen being modified are the helmet, shoulders, and chest plates. The TCP armor is entirely different from the Halo Wars version; everything from the Helmet down to the waist is different, and the waist armor itself is much thicker and closer in appearance to the MK V and MK VI, not the Halo Wars one with its thin waist armor. Since the TCP image came from Bungie, it would be safe to say that their image trumps that of Halo Wars, which is portrayed incorrectly because Ensemble was unwilling to show the MK IV and other aspects of Halo correctly. --Exalted Obliteration 04:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Kinda but remember that Fall of Reach technicly shows the Mark.IV on the front.Which looks like the Mark.V,which the Halo Wars version looks like.So case closed we have no CANON SOURCE!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 04:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) What? No that is incorrect, the armor on the cover of Fall of Reach is the MJOLNIR Mark V. Durandal-217 07:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Actually the picture on the cover of fall of reach is of Sigma Octanus IV which was about a month before MJOLNIR Mark V was introduced, since it replaced Mark IV a day before the Battle of Reach. So Sith Venator is correct in what he says. Krono 'Zulamee 19:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Provide a source. Because that sounds like a whole lot of fanboy bullshit to me.Durandal-217 06:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :The armour depicted on the cover is definitely Mark V, not IV. As for exactly where it's set, I would imagine its one of the cities on Reach, given the novel's title. There's no canon source for its setting. :For the Halo Wars armour being non-canon - does that mean the CQB and EVA variants can't possibly be canon? I know I'm rehashing my previous statements, but it doesn't look like anyone'sThey look nothing like the Mark VI, but are classified as such. The Halo Wars Mark IV is likely just a different variant of the standard Mark IV - or, given what we know of Gray Team's ultra-elite status, they're the ones wearing the specialist variant. Just because we only see the chestplate, paldrons and helmet being interchangable in Halo 3 doesn't mean that's the total case - we see other parts of the Mark V upgraded with Mark VI equipment, such as gloves, motion trackers, neural induction circuits, etc, in First Strike, proving that its function can be variable as upgrades are brought into service. I see no reason at all why the appearance of the armour has to be non-canon. :Besides that, when the hell did Halopedia decide what's canon and what isn't? We're a wiki, codifying facts, not picking our version of them. Traditionally, we wait until we get confirmation from someone. Bungie confirmed very swiftly that Nicole-458 was non-canon, and Joe Staten has admitted they've tried to integrate ILB into their canon. At the very least, we should fire off an email to Frank O'Connor, asking about the apparent discrepancy. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, if the cover of Halo: Fall of Reach isn't Sigma Octanus IV then why does the page for Battle of Sigma Octanus IV feature the Halo: Fall of Reach cover on it?! By the way EVA armor is cannon as it is mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. Krono 'Zulamee 13:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I've removed it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Mark V was essentially the same in appearance as Mark IV other than the fact that Mark V is a bit bulkier due to the larger fusion pack. It is said in the article itself that other than some minor technical improvements, there were only 2 major additions: the shielding and an upgrade to allow an AI to inhabit the armor, neither of which would make a real difference in appearance (Though shielding would require the larger fusion pack I previously mentioned). Maybe people are taking the differences in appearance between Mark V and Mark VI as an example for what MJOLNIR armor upgrades would always be: A huge improvement, but Mark V wasn't that big of an improvement from Mark IV. One last note: did anyone consider that the shielding on the Mark IV armor in Halo wars was put in for gaming purposes? Krono 'Zulamee 02:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC)